The Stars Don't Care
by Jellyfish99
Summary: Albus was meant to be the next 'Golden Boy' but he had no plans to follow that path. The story of the growing love between the Malfoy Boy and the Potter Boy, aka. How Albus Potter became the next Dark Lord. APSM


To Albus Potter, the stars were just a disturbance to the clear night sky, not beautiful or awe-inspiring, just a disturbance. However he gazed upon them each night, trying to count every single one, always losing track after a hundred or so. Albus Potter was eleven years old, ready to be sorted into Gryffindor, like his father, become a legend, like his father, and be the next golden boy, like his father. That's all he was meant to do. He was meant to become a carbon copy of his father, they already looked the same. Albus had his grandmother's eyes, and his father's unruly hair and bony body. Basically he looked like Harry.

This one night in particular was the night of August 31st 2017, and he knew tomorrow he'd be at Hogwarts, yet he dreaded the thought. There was nothing worse to him than being surrounded by copious amounts of overly excited pre-teens and teenagers who would definitely abuse their magic, using it to pull childish pranks instead of focusing on becoming powerful, like his uncle George does. The stupid man seemed to still think he was a teenager, and Albus only despised a few people more than George. Those people were Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the bumbling idiots he had to spend most of his childhood with. The only people he liked in his family were Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter and his little sister Lily. Everyone else was way too childish for him.

Unknown to Albus, he was being watched through the window, as he lay in the garden, counting the stars. Harry Potter sighed sadly, wondering where on earth he went wrong with his son. As far as he was concerned, he'd only ever shown his son love, yet Albus seemed to hate him. Harry racked his brain for a reason Albus might hate him, and as always came up with nothing. In silence he watched his son lay on the grass, breath coming up in puffs of steam. With a jolt, Harry realised how cold it must be outside for that to happen, and how Albus was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Stepping outside, Harry noticed something very odd, it was warm outside, and there was an odd shimmer around Albus's figure. Walking forwards, Harry could feel the strength of magic radiating of his youngest son.

"You can't go any further, Harry. It's a magical barrier, although I doubt you've ever heard of it." Albus said, making Harry jump.

"You shouldn't be using magic outside of school Al. How did you know how to do that anyway, that's seventh year learning?" replied Harry, used to Albus's quips at his intelligence.

"Well maybe, unlike you, _dearest father_ , I actually have a whole brain, and it doesn't count as magic because I didn't use my wand." Albus replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, his words making Harry flinch.

Harry turned and walked away, knowing that trying to talk to Albus was useless. However when he reached the door he turned back and whispered into the summer air, 'I'm so sorry Albus.' Albus heard this, and felt what could only be described as guilt, however he quickly tried to think of something else, as Harry didn't deserve his love.

XXXXXXXX

When midnight rolled past, Albus moved back into the house, climbing the stairs and going into his room, lying down on the red and gold bedsheets and sighing dejectedly. The weight in his heart was overwhelming. He picked up the leather book next to his bed and started to write.

' _Why don't the stars care? It's like no-one cares unless you're a carbon copy of them, or just who they want you to be. I'm not who they want me to be. It's now 12:10am, meaning I'm starting Hogwarts today. I'll probably be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I wonder how Harry and Mum will react to that. James will probably disown me as a brother. Rose is getting sorted as well today, I'm putting money on her being in Ravenclaw, she's annoyingly clever, she never shuts up. Hermione'll be proud if she is. The Malfoy kid is being sorted as well, I hope we become friends, it would be a right kick in the balls for Harry and Ron. He might hate me though because I'm a Potter. Most people still expect me to be the 'Golden Boy Number 3'_

 _I hope not.'_

XXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE OVER! Opinions? Should I continue this or not? Spelling and Grammar mistakes, tell me please!**

 **Criticism is fine, please review if you read.**


End file.
